


2 a.m.

by dadezra



Category: Cancer Crew, Filthy Frank - Fandom, Joji miller - Fandom, george "joji" miller - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: Combining a request for smut with a request for fluff and kisses on hands and fingers





	2 a.m.

It isn’t fair to call him this late. There’s no reason he should be awake at 2 on a Tuesday morning, especially after two interviews and an evening spent in the studio. Exciting and exhausting things are happening for him so you shouldn’t care that you're about to be sent to voicemail. You're about to hang up when the ringing turns to rustling bed sheets and heavy breathing.

“Hey. Hi. What’s going on? I’m up.” There’s no mistaking the panic in his tired voice.

“Nothing! Nothing, sorry.” You should’ve thought this through better, you never meant to worry him.

“Are you okay?” You feel guilty for waking him yet can’t help but smile at the sleep in his voice. It’s deep and raspy and enough to make you fall in love with him all over again.

“It’s stupid, I shouldn’t have called so late. Everything’s fine, go back to sleep babe.” You twist against the blankets. They should be him. He should’ve come here tonight. You wish you hadn’t texted him to go home and rest after the studio. 

“No. Tell me.” 

“It’s really nothing. I just…”

“I’m up now. Talk to me.” He’s still worried.

“I just… couldn’t sleep.” You admit. You sound small in the too large and empty bedroom.

“Oh?”

“I told you. Now back to bed. I shouldn’t have woken you.” You’re about to bury yourself under the covers and never resurface when a quiet laugh comes through the phone.

“I don’t mind.”

“Sorry, I know you’re tired.” 

“Well you were the one who made me go home.” He’s teasing you. “It’s been too long since I’ve heard your voice.”

“Almost 24 hours.” You agree.

“See? Too long.” He makes your feelings seem completely rational. He doesn’t think you’re ridiculous for calling past midnight. He doesn’t hate you for waking him up. You feel a familiar flutter in your belly. A signal that yeah, this is real, he’s real, and he loves you.

“I miss you.” It’s silly. 24 hours and you miss him.

“Hey now, I’m three subway stops away.” Too far.

“Yeah, but it’s late. That’s why I called I guess. I missed you.” If he were here you’d be pressed against him right now. Sleeping soundly… or maybe he’d help you out of his tee shirt you stole. The one he pretends annoys him but you’ve seen the way he watches the fabric brush against the tops of your thighs.

“What do you miss about me?” He asks. His tone has changed and if you close your eyes you can almost see him, tired, but with a hungry look that he has reserved only for you.

“Sleep.” You sigh.

“Tell me what you missed so much that you couldn’t go a full night without talking to me.”

“Well I missed your stupid voice, for one.” Stupid, beautiful voice.

“I thought you liked my voice.” He laughs.

“I love it. And I missed your hair even though it needs to be cut.”

“Hey...”

“And I miss how you make me feel.” 

“Yeah?”

“I miss you in my bed.” You miss the way he paws at you like you’ll disappear, and how he sucks at that spot on your neck and how his fingers know exactly where to go.

“Care to be more specific?” You can’t hear the grogginess in his voice anymore. He’s awake now.

“Joji…”

“Please?” You stay quiet, it’s too late for this. 

“Are you tired?” He asks when you don’t answer.

“No. I know you must be though.”

“No, I’m coming over.”

The line goes silent and you curl up on Joji’s side of the bed. He’s ridiculous but your heart is pounding and there’s no way you’re going to call him back to stay he shouldn’t.The unused sheets are cool on your hot skin and you rub his old tee shirt between your fingers. 

Minutes tick by but they feel like hours. You feel electric, like you’re all energy. Just thinking about Joji in your bed leaves a ball of fire in the pit of your stomach. You stretch and wiggle and thrash about but can’t get comfortable. Twenty minutes pass by and you feel as if he’ll never arrive.

You’re laying horizontal across the bed when a knock at the door sends your feet to the floor. Being upright makes your head spin. Through the peephole, a messy haired boy with hungry eyes comes into focus and your fingers fumble with lock after lock. Soon you’re gripping at the smooth knob and the door is flying open and you’re falling forward.

“You’re an idiot.” You mumble as you throw yourself into his open arms. You soak in his warmth and scent. His knees bump against yours, prompting you to move back several steps so that you can be engulfed by the darkness of the apartment.

With Joji’s strong arms around you, your legs wrap around his middle and you cover his neck in sloppy, needy kisses.

“I can’t believe you’re here. It’s late. You should be in bed. ”

“I should be in your bed.” He finds that spot on your neck.

Somehow he moves you from the dim living room to the even darker bedroom. He lays you back like you’re made of porcelain and bound to break. His thumbs dig against your hips as he straddles your legs.

“Still think I’m an idiot?” He whispers while feeling under your top.

“Yep. An absolute fool.” You shiver against him. He pushes himself off and scoots next to you, his legs circling yours. You nuzzle against his chest and smile wide against his wrinkled button down.

“You’re the one who called me, remember? I’m not the only fool awake right now.”

“Mmhm” You hum while unbuttoning his shirt, helping it off his shoulders and throwing it somewhere on the floor. “I missed you.”

Next is his pants. You blindly fumble with his zipper. 

“Why did I even go home tonight?”

“Because you needed rest.”

“No. We were stupid. I needed you.”

His hand finds its way underneath your underwear and with a quick tug they’re at your knees and he’s drumming against your thighs.

“Yes.” You hiss as he strokes between your legs. His nimble fingers circle your clit and your legs immediately spread to give him better access.

The two of you become a tangle of limbs. You bite his shoulder when the feeling becomes too much. He’ll have a mark tomorrow but you love the thought of the world knowing he’s yours.

You’re killing me.” He moans just looking at you fall apart beneath him.

“Please.” You whisper knowing full well he’ll never say no to you. In a flurry of motion he’s inside. Your nails dig into his sides as you cry out, letting your body take over. He grabs at your chest. You throw your head back as a fire builds inside of you.

The only thing that matters is that the fire keeps building. It spreads until you’re exploding and Joji’s panting and nothing is real, nothing matters except for the two of you.  
His arms stay wrapped around you. Your breathing steadies as you come down. His eyelashes flutter against the back of your neck as he fights to stay awake.

“I’m glad you called.” He holds you, your naked legs wrapped loosely around his and arms wound around each other, clinging on as if this were only a dream and you could wake up at any second. 

You mumble into his chest as he runs a hand softly up and down your back, his cheek pressed against the top of your head.

“What was that?” he whispers into your hair.

“I said I love you.”

His hands stop their movement for a moment, but then began again, softer than before. You can feel his chest rise and fall with his slow intake of breath. His touch is gentle and kind as he reaches for your hand, taking it in his.

“You know,” he begins, whispering now, “I could barely focus on the interviews today.”

You give him a quizzical look, but he begins again before you can speak, lowering his gaze to stare into your eyes. His fingertips press against yours, you notice how much larger his are compared to yours.

“I was thinking of you.”

“Yeah?” You breath.

You feel his warm, soft lips on the bridge of your nose.

“I love this nose.”

His head ducks down, his hair tickling the side of your neck as he places his mouth on your skin.

“I love these shoulders,” he pauses and you can feel his breath spreading goosebumps up your skin, “and this neck.”

You shiver under his touch, his head lifting. He smirks when he sees you unable to suppress the grin on your face. His fingers remain locked with yours as he brings them to his lips, kissing your knuckles up to each of your fingers gently.

“I love these hands.” He lets go to move the stray hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. He licks his lips before leaning down and pressing them to yours.

“I love these lips.” He moves away much too quickly and you sigh at his words, still finding your way back into your body.

“Joji.” 

You feel the same soft pressure reappear on your lips, along with a whisper.

“I love you.”


End file.
